Freaky Friday
by laakashaak
Summary: Several months post-curse. Cora was deported to Canada, and the town has returned to a semblance of normal. At least, as normal as Storybrooke can get. But what happens when Henry and Ruby plot to make Regina and Emma bffs? Hilarity ensues, kinda. Inspired by goaskswanqueen's picture of Sheriff Mills and Mayor Swan from Tumblr. Rated T because I don't remember if I put curse words.
1. Thursday

**Just a three-shot based off of a picture I saw on Tumblr where Regina and Emma switch lives for a day, or whatever it was.**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.**

**I decided to have a little fun and write this in Comic Sans. It's post-curse, months after everything settles down in Storybrooke. Cora was deported back to Canada and the town could finally get on with their lives. Nobody else can cross town lines. Ever.**

"Our tax dollars hard at work, I see," Regina said as she entered the station.

Emma went to pick up the dart that had missed the target and embedded itself into the wall, "Haven't you used that line before? I think you're losing your wittiness, Madame Mayor." Emma gasped playfully, pulling at the dart in the wall.

"It doesn't change the fact that there is paperwork I haven't received," Regina watched as Emma struggled to remove the dart. "It also seems our sheriff can't be trusted with a gun. I will never understand how you got elected to be sheriff," she walked over to the wall and pushed Emma away, easily pulling out the dart.

"Hey, it's not like my job is easy!"

"Neither is mine, dear. And you aren't making it any easier," Regina tossed the dart onto the desk and turned to leave, but Henry was standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin.

"Henry?" both women questioned. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

He kept smiling, "Nope. Snow gave me the day off to work on my special project, so I thought the three of us could go to lunch."

Emma looked confused while Regina gave her son a hopeful smile, "You want me to come?" Henry believed that Regina changed, but he hadn't gone out of his way to spend time with his adoptive mother. Henry just nodded.

Emma worked through her confusion, "Okay, where should we go?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Granny's Diner is the only place around, duh!" Emma mocked him, repeating his words in a high-pitched voice as she grabbed her jacket, offering to drive. Henry and Regina laughed at her and climbed into the mayor's black Mercedes. Emma huffed and joined them in the car.

* * *

"That was delicious. Thanks, Rubes!" Emma complimented as Ruby picked up their plates.

Henry got up and followed Ruby behind the counter, leaving Regina and Emma confused at the table. Regina just shrugged and got up from the table. She handed Emma money for her meal, "Here. Some of us actually have to get back to work. I would suggest the same for you, but somehow my request always fall on deaf ears."

"What?" Emma smirked, she did enjoy aggravating the mayor.

Before Regina could respond, Henry skipped back to the table. Ruby walked up behind him, "Wait, Mom! Ruby has some fortune cookies. Here, one for you and one for Emma." He handed them out and stepped back, "Go on. Open them. What do they say?"

Both women gave their son a strange look, but broke the cookies and pulled out the slip of paper, "Understanding is the process of walking a mile in another pair of shoes." They read, their voices overlapping.

"Did we get the same fortune?" Regina questioned.

"That's cheap," Emma grumbled, picking up her jacket and throwing the rest of the cookie in her mouth. Henry and Ruby gave each other a conspiratorial wink as they waved goodbye to Emma. Regina gave the pair a suspicious look and also left to go back to work.

* * *

Regina sat on her counter, watching the lasagna cook in the oven. She had made too much again, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about lunch and dinner for tomorrow. The phone rang, bringing Regina back to Earth. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom!" Henry's voice came throughout the phone. He sounded unsure, "Uh, Snow isn't going to be home until later and Emma can't cook because… well, she sucks at it. I was wondering if we could come over for dinner and spend some time with you?" The last sentence sounded more like a question.

Regina didn't want to get in the habit of taking care of Henry and Emma, especially if they were going to ignore her the next day, but she was happy that her son seemed to want to be around her again. "Of course. I have a lasagna cooking in the oven. Why don't you come over now?"

Henry grinned, "Great! Thanks, Mom!" He hung up. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Henry ran into the kitchen as soon as Regina opened the front door, while Emma stood back, looking uncomfortable, "You didn't have to do this. I mean, I could've ordered pizza or something."

"Nonsense, Miss Swan. I won't have my son eating greasy food when I have enough lasagna for everyone," Regina stepped back, allowing Emma to come inside. Emma followed the mayor into the kitchen to see Henry already getting plates and silverware to set the table.

* * *

**Dinner was actually pleasant**, Regina mused to herself as she, Emma, and Henry got comfortable in the family room.

Henry was overjoyed that he and Ruby succeeded- his mothers were getting along. He insisted they watch a movie together. He set up the move while Regina had made popcorn and soon enough, they were all cuddled on the couch together with Henry in the middle.

Sometime during the movie, Henry dozed off with his head resting on Regina's shoulder. "Maybe we could just bring him upstairs and let him sleep in his bed for the night," Regina looked at Emma hopefully.

Emma yawned, "Why not? He seems happy to be here."

Emma's eyelids were starting to droop, "You could sleep here too, Miss Swan. Henry would hardly want you to fall asleep while driving.

"Gee, thanks," Emma rolled her eyes, but lay back on the couch anyways. "I'll just crash here then."

Regina nodded and carried Henry up the stairs and into his room. She tucked him in and took one last look before heading to her own bedroom.


	2. Friday

Regina woke up with a terrible backache. She groaned at sat up, opening her eyes. **This isn't my bed**, Regina started to panic when she realized she was sitting on her couch. **How did I get here? **

All of the sudden, she heard a scream and heavy footsteps pounding down the stars. She looked upend saw herself trip down the stairs, landing on her butt, "Shit! That hurts!"

Regina couldn't even speak. Why was she watching herself? "E-Emma?" She stuttered.

Regina watched her own head look at her, and her own hand start rubbing her butt, "Regina?" She gulped. "What the hell?!" Somehow they had switched bodies.

"Mom, are you okay? I heard a lot of noise," both women looked to the top of the staircase where Henry was looking down on them. "What's happening? Did you invite Emma for breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

Regina walked to the stairs, "No, she slept on the couch."

Henry gave her a confused look, "Emma?"

Regina shook her -Emma's- head, "I think… I think we switched bodies. How did this happen?"

Henry gasped, "Oh, no! No no no no no!" He took off, running to the kitchen and picking up the phone. The two women gave each other a confused look before catching up with Henry.

"Ruby, no! I'm telling you-… No they think they're each other!" His eyes widened when he saw the enter the room, "I'm going to have to call you back." He turned the phone off and tried to walk back out of the kitchen.

Both women blocked the exit. "Henry, what do you know?" Regina glared at her son.

Henry was pretty sure he was sweating, "Me? Heh, I'm 11, what would I know?" He tried to get past, but Emma -in his mom's body- pushed him back.

"What. Do. You. Know?" Emma tried.

Henry broke down, "Okay! But Ruby was in on this too! We just wanted you two to get along!"

Emma threw her hands in the air, "That doesn't explain why I'm in Regina's body!" Her -Regina's rather- cheeks flamed when she caught her own innuendo. Regina, of course, noticed and her -Emma's- eyebrow went up.

Henry looked at his feet, "We remembered Cora said something about you guys not understanding each other and how there was a potion to fix it. Then she starting saying something about you guys sailing away on a ship, but we didn't get to hear because she was taken across the town border."

"So, you gave us a potion?" Henry nodded. "Where did you get this potion, if Cora wasn't able to tell you?"

Henry was looking anywhere but at his mothers, "Um… Ruby and I sorta stole it from Mr. Gold." He held up his hands, "But the important thing is that Ruby helped! I mean, it was practically her idea! All I did was give you guys the fortune cookie!"

"It was in the cookie!?" Regina was practically screeching by this point.

"What are we supposed to do now? I have a lot of work to do," Emma didn't look too upset about the work.

Regina needed to vent her anger and Emma was always the easiest person to abuse, "That's rich! I didn't think you even knew what work was!"

Emma scoffed, "Like hell I do! I'm always working, just not when you walk in. And I told you I would get the damn paperwork done!"

Henry had a sudden brilliant idea, "Well, nothing is going to be solved yelling at each other. Why don't you guys prove who has the worse job and pretend to be each other for the day. I'll go talk to Ruby and figure out what happened." He nearly made it out of the door, but two strong hands pulled him back.

"Nice try, but I don't think so," Emma snorted at his futile attempts to escape.

"You have school, mister. And you have to apologize to Snow for running off yesterday." **Special project my ass**, Regina thought.

Henry huffed at went upstairs to change. The two women downstairs stared at each other awkwardly. "I don't like glaring at myself," Emma decided.

Regina nodded in agreement, "Let's take Henry up on his offer. Let's see who really has more work." The women shook hands and the deal was struck.

* * *

"You can't go to a professional office looking like that!" Regina nearly had a heart attack at Emma's choice of clothes. A tank top and jeans were hardly mayor material.

"I'm the mayor now. I can do whatever the hell I want, Sheriff." Emma looked high and mighty, especially when she saw what Regina had dressed her own body in. Emma couldn't hold in her laughter, "Good luck chasing Pongo with that outfit!"

Regina scowled, "A sheriff can look decent. Besides, it's not like I'm wearing a skirt." She smoothed out her pantsuit.

"Yeah, sure. Can I double down?" Emma was still chuckling to herself

"This isn't poker, Miss Swan!" Regina frowned.

"It doesn't matter. I get to chill behind a desk all day. All I have to do is find your hidden stash of candy and sit in your wonderful chair," Emma wondered if she could Ruby, Belle, and her mother to party with her, using the mayor's extra budget, of course.

Regina smirked, handing Emma a bulky binder, "Right. Well, in between overindulging in sweets and poking holes into my walls with darts, perhaps you could keep the town in working order for a little while."

Emma brushed her off, "How hard could one day be?" She looked at what the planner said she had to do today, figuring it was just signing some stuff. **I can do that by lunch**, she applauded herself for winning already.

Fortunately, there was no paper signing in Emma's future. Unfortunately, the mayor had planned five meetings almost every day the entire week. Emma's eyes bulged, "What the hell is 'an accession with the DA' supposed to mean?"

Regina laughed, already walking out the front door, "Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out! Don't forget, dinner is at 7 sharp!" With that, she was gone. However, she stopped when she saw she had grabbed the keys for Emma's atrocious yellow car. She was about to head back inside when Emma walked out. "Miss Swan, hand me my keys!"

Emma looked in her own hands and saw the keys for a Mercedes. A grin slowly grew on her face, "Oh, I don't think so. You are now Miss Swan and you should be referring to me as 'Madame Mayor'."

"Not happening," Regina growled as she slid into the yellow monstrosity. She underestimated how long her hair was now, and it got stuck as she closed the door. "Damn you and this blonde hair!" she cursed, fixing herself and starting the car. **But I'll be damned if these bond curls aren't fucking majestic**, she shook her head. She was not going to think like that.

* * *

Regina stumbled into Granny's Diner and slid into a booth. It was only lunch time and she was already exhausted.

For the first hour, everything had been silent. Then, the phone blew up with calls and people complaining about stupid things. She pulled two cats out of a tree, and had the scratches to show for it. Then Leroy decided to get drunk and make lewd comments to the fairies. Regina placed him in a cell, where he could rot for all she cared. She thought she could get some of the sheriff's paperwork done, but then Archie called and asked for help getting Pongo out of Granny's garden. The dog seemed to recognize that she wasn't really Emma, and trotted up to her when she arrived at the garden, acting like nothing was wrong. Archie even commented that Pongo was being extra friendly today, and didn't stop the dog when he jumped on Regina to get her attention. When she arrived back at the station, she found that her pantsuit was covered in filth, ripped in a few places as well. Luckily, Emma kept a spare set of jeans and a tank top in a drawer. After she changed, it was 1 o'clock and she was starving.

Regina had just ordered a drink, when she saw herself -Emma- walk into the diner. They made eye contact and Emma took that as an invitation to join her.

* * *

Emma's day hadn't exactly gone smoothly. She was literally laughed out of her first meeting and people at the second meeting just stared at her choice of clothing. By the third, she had decided to change into a dress and blazer that Regina's assistant had just picked up from dry-cleaning. She was expected to participate in the third meeting, and it didn't work out too well. Someone would make a complaint and Emma didn't know what to say, so she would end up responding, "How do you feel about that?" or "How does that make you feel?" Regina's assistant thought she was sick, so she dragged her back to the office and proceeded to take Emma's temperature and check for injury. The assistant had practically groped her before Emma could convince her that she wasn't sick.

She decided to take a lunch break, and made her way to Granny's, also hoping to corner Ruby and get some answers. When she arrived, Ruby was nowhere to be found, but Regina was. Emma made her way to Regina's table, wondering if her body had always slouched like that.

"How's your day been, Sheriff Mills? I see you've changed. Did Pongo pee on you?" She chuckled as she sat down across from herself, thinking about how strange it was to watch her own body.

"On the contrary, Mayor Swan. I just found myself more comfortable in jeans. But you certainly do look presentable now, or rather, I do." Regina realized she was checking herself out, and moved her eyes up to meet Emma's. It was a strange feeling, looking into your own eyes. "I trust your day has gone well," Regina said, hoping the other woman would just give up.

Emma wanted to admit that she was wrong. She would do almost anything to get out of going back to the mayor's office. "My day has been splendid, thank you for asking," **Emma, you idiot!** she yelled at herself.

Just then, they both spotted Ruby trying to sneak out of the diner. They both got up and grabbed the waitress and dragged her outside. "What have you done?" Regina pushed Ruby against the wall.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I swear!" Ruby pleaded. "The potion just said that if successful, everything would be right again."

Both women thought back to the fortune they had read. "Regina, the fortune; 'understanding is the process of walking mile in another pair of shoes'." Regina nodded. "What if we just need to walk around town for a mile?"

Regina could've slapped her, "It's a figure of speech, idiot. No wonder they call you the ugly swanling."

"Hey! Who calls me that?" Emma actually thought it had a nice ring to it.

Regina pushed Ruby away, "I do. Now come on, we have to get back to work."

* * *

Emma walked into Regina's house ten minutes after seven and it was dead silent. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights, instead she just collapsed onto the couch.

"Ow!" That wasn't the couch. Emma was pretty sure couches don't talk.

She ran and turned the light on to see herself -Regina- sitting up on the couch, holding her stomach. "Sorry, I thought you were late or making dinner."

"I'm not your housewife, Miss Swan. I ordered pizza, it should be here soon." The doorbell rang as she finished speaking. "Could you get that? He's going to need Regina Mills to sign the receipt."

Emma paid for the delivery and brought it into the kitchen, "Where's Henry?"

"Upstairs doing homework." Regina stuck her head outside the kitchen, "Henry! Dinner!" Soon, they heard the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs.

Henry stopped at the kitchen entrance, staring at his two mothers, "Did you… fix yourselves?"

The women glared at him, "No, we didn't. You and Ruby owe us big time, kid."

Henry's shoulders slumped and we went to sit at the table muttering, "It was her idea."

The three began to eat in silence. It wasn't a good silence like the last night. It was just awkward. They finally finished and were just sitting at the table when Emma blurted, "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know being the mayor sucked this much! And if I get groped by your assistant one more FREAKING time, I swear I'm gonna bust a cap!"

The other two had jumped at Emma's outburst and just sat staring at Emma. All of the sudden, Henry started cracking up and fell out of his seat in laughter. "I've never heard anything like that come out of my mom's mouth. That was too funny!" Even Regina chuckled a little bit.

She looked Emma in the eyes, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I only gave you those papers two days ago. I understand if you needed more time. I certainly could've used more time today. We need to figure out a way to return to our own bodies. I refuse to climb another tree for one cat." Emma smiled, she wished she could've been out looking for cats all day.

"Hey!" Henry chimed in. "In all the stories, the curse is always broken by a kiss!"

"I swear, it's like you want to get punched sometimes," Emma grumbled.

"It was just a suggestion."

"Henry, this wasn't a curse. It was a potion. Potions are meant to cure something, and they can't be broken. We just need to let it run its course, or find a way fulfill the potion's purpose," Regina explained.

"What was the potion's purpose?" Henry asked.

Regina shook her head, "I don't know."

* * *

After dinner, the three were able to relax a bit and they decided to watch another movie. After the movie, Henry went upstairs to his bedroom and Regina and Emma cleaned up the mess.

"So I guess we're staying here again tonight," Emma said.

"Of course. I don't think Snow and Charming would understand if you walked into their apartment looking like me."

"Right. So I'll, um, sleep on the couch," Emma stretched out on the couch.

"Those clothes are dirty. Come change into pajamas." Regina led them upstairs and gave Emma a nightgown, picking one out for herself as well.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm really sorry that I thought my job was harder. I was really wrong," Emma apologized.

Regina shook her head, "I shouldn't have gotten onto you about your work. I had no right. It'll never happen again if we can get back to our own bodies."

On that note, both women went to bed, Emma on the couch and Regina in her bed.


	3. Saturday

Regina's back hurt as she woke up. **Second day in a row**, she huffed rolling over. "Ow!" she rolled off the couch and onto the floor. "Wait," Regina looked up when she heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Regina and Emma saw each other at the same time, and they were back in their own bodies! Both women were practically jumping in excitement. Regina ran to Emma on impulse and jumped into her arms. Both women were laughing as Emma swung them around. They may have been back in their own bodies, but they were hardly in control of themselves. Emma let Regina down and kissed her. Right on the lips. They both stared at each other in shocked silence, lips still touching.

"Mom? Emma? What's going on?" Henry rubbed his eyes.

Regina and Emma broke apart, looking in opposite directions.

"We, um… We're back to normal!" Emma explained.

"That's great! Maybe it was only temporary!"

Realization dawned on Regina and she finally made eye contact with Emma, "No. The fortune. We understand each other now. That's what the potion was trying to do."

Emma grinned, "Well, that was certainly a freaky Friday!"

Regina didn't think it was that funny, but she laughed anyways. "How about I make us some pancakes for breakfast and then we let things go back to normal?"

* * *

Not so far away, in Canada to be exact, a canon fired and the hockey team cheered. They had just scored again.

Cora sat in the back row holding a parasol in one hand and a beer in the other. She felt the change in the air. **My potion must have worked**, she mused sipping her beer. "Sail on, eh?" she said to no one in particular.

* * *

_**Didn't see that ending coming, did ya? Y'all just got Cora'd!**_

_**But I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**:)**_


End file.
